Unchained
by SeparationJourney
Summary: Elsa has been shut off from her sister for almost two months. Will she finally cave to just see Anna again?


The room in front of Elsa was crystalized. A flurry fell from the ceiling, and tears fell from Elsa's eyes. They quickly formed an icy pattern on the ground. She was so lonely, 8 years old, with only herself for company. A thought at the back of her mind nagged, like it had every day earlier in the week._ Mama and Papa are gone, now is your chance to see Anna_. But she ignored the voice, as usual. She needed to protect Anna, and that could only be done by isolating herself and ignoring her. But she longed to be with her sister. She would trade anything, just to be with her for 10 minutes, without the slightest possibility of harming Anna.

She stood up from her usual place, on the icy floor, slumped against the tall doors of her bedroom, and placed her hand gently on the brass doorknob. She threatened to open the door many times, but hadn't. Her regular vision faded into the night her and Anna had been playing in the ballroom. She remembered the blast of ice going straight after her sister. She remembered in the few moments before it hit her, wishing for the best. She remembered the white streak that quickly formed in her hair. It was a symbol of what she had done to her sister, and it reminded Elsa why she couldn't be near her. If Elsa struck Anna again, she would never be able to forgive herself.

She jerked her hand away from the doorknob, her whole body shaking vigorously.

Then, she heard a knock at her door. The corners of her mouth couldn't help but pull into a sad smile. The visits Anna paid to her were the highlight of her day. She didn't want to do what she had to every day: tell Anna to go away.

"Hi Elsa." Anna chirped glumly from the other side of the door. "I hope you're feeling alright. I hope you come out soon. I mean, it's been almost two months, and I really want to play with you." The dismal words had caused both young girls to shed tears. Anna was the first to recognize that, with the loud sniffles she delivered in between messages.

"I just want to have you again!" Anna sank to her knees, and her knuckles whitened a she pushed her small hands flat against the grand doors of Elsa's bedroom. "I need you Elsa!" Her high voice became so soft that Elsa could barely hear.

"I love you Elsa." They could hear each other's sobs as Anna's words sank into silence.

"Elsa?" Anna voiced was cracking. "I brought something for you." A yellowed piece of parchment slid under the door. Elsa heard little footsteps get fainter and fainter as her sister walked of. Tears slid down Elsa's rosy cheeks.

Conceal, don't feel," she whispered to herself as anger and grief tied a knot in her stomach. Anger of missing out on all the time she could've spent with Anna, and grief for what she would miss out on in the future. With a heavy heart, Elsa picked up the piece of paper. The writing was crude and was written in purple crayon. Tear drops smeared some of the words, but Elsa could read it perfectly.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I miss you a lot. I wish you would come out and play with me. I love you and you can talk to me. I hope you feel okay. I want to be in your life again. I hope you don't shut me out for a lot longer._

_ Love,_

_ Anna_

Now Elsa's tears were starting to smear the crayon. The end of her platinum blonde braid swept the yellowed paper. Ice crept up her blue bed skirt, Elsa being overwhelmed with emotions. Anger, sorrow, grief, anguish. The flurry began to fall harder and harder. Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She stormed over to the door, her face red, and ripped it open with all her might, the ice that bound them together shattering onto the floor. She ran down the hall's desperately looking for her sister She spotted the back of a strawberry-blonde head for what seemed like miles down the halls. Elsa ran as fast as she could down the hall, footsteps loud, not caring about her powers, or her parents, or anything but her sister.

Her arms tightly embraced Anna. They both shed tears, letting them cascade onto each other's shoulder.

"I am never letting go of you, ever again," Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

Anna smiled, overjoyed to see her sister. "Why did you shut me out?" The words spilled out of Anna's mouth feebly. The question only made them squeeze each other tighter.

"The curse, Anna. I couldn't put you in danger." Elsa felt relieved telling her sister the truth. "No lies. No shutting you out. None of that anymore.

"Elsa? Do you want to move back in with me?"

"Of course I do." Elsa smiled, ending the embrace and moving back to rest her hands gently on her smaller sister's shoulders.

"And one more thing, Elsa." Anna slowly met her sister's pale blue gaze.

"Anything. What is it?" Elsa spoke her words soft, and caring

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


End file.
